


they literally just make breakfast. that is it. look dude you should know by now 70% of what i write has no plot

by Enj_y



Series: Birthday Gifts!!! [1]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally just fluff dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enj_y/pseuds/Enj_y
Summary: summaries in the title they just make breakfast and there's some fluff im sorry dude
Relationships: Anarcho-Communism/Communism (Centricide), leftist unity - Relationship
Series: Birthday Gifts!!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170914
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	they literally just make breakfast. that is it. look dude you should know by now 70% of what i write has no plot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtbagleftist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtbagleftist/gifts).



> im sorry asdfghjkl its kinda short but i did my best <3 <3   
> im back to my roots with sheer tooth-rotting fluff  
> there will be more plot-driven stuff eventually i promise

Ancom hardly ever woke up before Commie did, qi wasn’t exactly a morning person. But today was different, today was special. They’d been dating for a year now, and Ancom really wanted to do something special. Qi’d somehow managed to hide a whole loaf of cinnamon bread from Commie and let it age for a day. (French toast was always better when you let the bread sit for a little while.) Qi pulled down the spices, humming softly to qimself, putting the nutmeg, cinnamon, and sugar into a small bowl. 

“Kiska? You’re up early.” Commie’s voice was a little scratchy, and qi startled slightly. Qi wasn’t expecting him to be up yet. 

“Oh… Uhm, yeah. I just wanted to do something nice for our anniversary, and, uhm… Yeah. I got eggs and butter and stuff too… I wouldn’t normally, but I figured for you I could, and, uh, yeah. I wanted to do something for you.” 

“That’s really sweet.” He put his hands on qir shoulders, dropping a kiss on the top of qir head. 

  
“Oh, erm, thanks.” Qi got on qir tiptoes, kissing along his jaw. “Do you want to help or would you rather sit?” 

“I’m not letting you do all the work!” He stooped down, pulling out a frying pan from the cabinet next to the stove and a baking sheet from the drawer beneath. “I’ll bake some of the vegan bacon and scramble some eggs. Are you sure you’re okay with it?” 

“I mean, it’s one meal. Not the end of the world. Plus, it’s gonna taste way better.” Qi pulled down the electric skillet, plugging it in to let it heat up as qi started slicing the bread. 

“Oh, did you make bread?” 

“I made it two days ago, you just didn’t notice. I hid it.” 

“Aw, did you want to surprise me?” 

“That was the goal! But you’re a stupid morning person. Why are you a morning person? That makes this all very difficult.” 

“Do you want me to go back to bed and pretend to be surprised?” Commie sounded adorably genuine, like he was actually considering it. 

“No, no, that’s silly,” Ancom laughed. “Cooking with you is fun.” Qi laid out the slices of bread on the skillet as qi finished dipping them in the egg mixture, stopping for a moment to grab a bottle of maple syrup from the fridge and the powdered sugar. Ancom hummed happily as qi flipped the toast, tapping qir foot on the ground as qi worked. They cooked in easy silence, the only sounds being the scrape of the spatula against the griddle and the sizzling of eggs and the toast. As qi finished the slices, qi piled them up on two plates, 4 slices on each. Qi hopped up on the counter next to where Commie was cooking, kicking qir legs out slightly. Commie smiled, turning off the heat and piling the eggs onto the plates. 

“Do you want something?” He asked, looking at qir expectant face.

“I want you to come over here and kiss me,” Qi said. Commie smiled, letting qim put qir legs around his waist and taking qim into his arms. 

“You look lovely right now,” He told qim softly. 

“I’m a sleepy mess.”

“I don’t see how that’s relevant. You always look so beautiful.” Qi blushed, looking away slightly. 

“You’re a sap.” 

“And you love it,” Commie said proudly. Ancom rolled qir eyes, pulling him into a long kiss. 

“Yes. Yes, I do.” 

“I have a present for you, by the way. They’re just outside the door, if you don’t mind me setting you down for a moment.” 

“Okay!” Ancom said cheerfully. 

“Close your eyes, okay?” Qi did, giggling slightly as he pressed a quick kiss to qir cheek. Qi tapped qir fingers on the counter as qi waited, and after a few moments, qi felt Commie’s hand on qir knee. “You can open your eyes now, kiska.” When qi opened qir eyes, qi saw an enormous bouquet of roses in Commie’s hands. 

“Oh my god, those are beautiful!” Ancom gasped. “Commie, I love them!” 

“I’m glad,” Commie said, blushing slightly. “Ansyn helped me pick them out. She said something about thirty-six being important for an anniversary?” 

“Oh, thirty-six is remembering romantic moments. Perfect for anniversaries.” 

“It is, isn’t it? Happy anniversary, my sweet kiska.” 

“Happy anniversary, Commie.” 

“Ready to eat?” 

“Mhm!” Qi said cheerfully, sliding off the counter and taking the baking sheet out of the oven. They sat together, holding hands as they ate. “Thank you for the roses. I’m sorry I didn’t get to give you anything because you woke up…” 

“Hush, it’s not your fault. I love cooking with you, kiska.” 

“I love you, Commie.”

“I love you too, kiska.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!!!! i did my best im sorry its so short 


End file.
